If Only it Were a Dream
by katiesgotagun
Summary: Colleen had always thought that it would be awesome to live her favorite video game, but when her wish accidentally comes true, she realizes just how wrong she was. SoraxOC, rated M for mature things, (sexual themes, curses, graphic fight scenes, etc.) Reviews are more than welcome!


Colleen swung her feet over the side of the couch as she laid down to play some video games. Her head tilted to the side to give her a better view, her mahogany curls tumbling off the side of the couch. A little black lab meandered around the room, coming to a stop in front of the young girl and posing to swipe at her red tinted curls. with an indignant yelp, Colleen shot up from her sprawled position, glaring at the little puppy who had jumped up onto the couch next to her. Sighing, Colleen ran her hands over the energetic puppy and shifted, dropping her controller to tie up her hair into a messy bun. As she settled into a comfortable position, the little black lab eagerly plopped onto her lap.

"Yer' so lucky yer' cute, Nanook." Colleen groaned as she shifted to accommodate the ever growing puppy. Her character ran across the screen, slashing at it's enemies and gathering small green health orbs. Colleen's nimble thumbs danced over the controller, making the small figure move around on her modest television.

A small breeze drifted through the house, wrapping itself around Colleen and making her shiver. She paused the game as she decided to find a sweater and some socks, too cold to continue without them. Nanook tumbled off of her lap as she stood, landing comically on his back with his belly showing to the ceiling. With a roll of her eyes, Colleen scratched the puppy's belly furiously, making his small hind leg kick as he panted.

Colleen walked on her heels across the hardwood floor towards her room in search of warm clothing, the soft hum of her crandmother singing from the kitchen making her smile. Finally reaching her room, Colleen grabbed the beige knit cardigan her grandmother had knit for her from the mess of her closet. Colleen's feet were soon covered by warm socks that had little cartoon bananas on them, the fabric reaching just under her ankles.

Heading back to her game, Colleen snatched the blanket from the end of the couch, covering herself with warmth. Nanook wiggled his way underneath the blanket, crawling up onto the couch and onto Colleen's lap as she unpaused the game, heading straight back into a boss fight.

"Dinner's ready," Her grandmother called from the kitchen with her irish brogue. Colleen groaned as she paused the game; it was just her luck to finally get comfortable when she had to get up. Meandering to the kitchen with the small puppy dancing between her feet, Colleen took in the smell of corned beef and cabbage, her grandmother's favorite meal to cook.

"Smells great, Maimeó (MAM-o)." Colleen praised as she sat at the small kitchen table, tucking her feet underneath her body as her grandmother spooned the fragrant meat and potatoes onto her plate. Colleen knew better than to start eating before her grandmother had said grace, so she sat still with her hands poised for grace with her mouth salivating at the sight and smell of the food.

Her grandmother's soft hands reached out to wrap around Colleen's, her mouth opening and repeating the old gaelic dinner grace she had said since she was a child. Colleen muttered the words to herself, the once foreign words now familiar as she had learned to speak gaelic herself when she had moved in with her grandmother.

_Beannaigh sinn, a Dhia _

_beannaigh ar mbia agus ár ndeoch _

_Os tú a cheannaigh sinn go daor _

_saor sinn o gach olc. _

_Sin Uile_

Colleen snatched her hands back from her grandmother's grasp, digging into the steaming food and nearly moaning at the wonderful taste. Shoveling the food into her mouth, Colleen swallowed harshly as her grandmother sent her a withering look. Taking care to appease her grandmother, Colleen ate at a slower pace, feeding the whining puppy a small bit of meat when her grandmother wasn't looking.

"Yer stupid if ya t'ink I don't see ye feedin' t'at dog." Her grandmother spoke with a smirk plastered on her wrinkled lips, a knowing glint shining in her eyes.

"'e's hungry!" Colleen defended, offering more food to the dog without trying to be discreet about it. The puppy gratefully yipped as he jumped up onto her chair, his hind legs barely touching the floor as he licked the last of the meat off of her fingers. She mentally cooed at the adorable puppy, sending her grandmother a sheepish look before grabbing a mouthful for herself.

"I ne'er shoulda let ya get 'im in tha first place." Her gran scoffed, sipping at her wine and diligently smirking at her granddaughter.

"Oh," Colleen sighed. "Ya know yeh love 'im." Over the years, Colleen had noticed her grandmother's influence in her vocabulary and accent. It really only showed when Colleen was with or grandmother, frustrated, or extremely tired. Occasionally, Colleen's friends pointed out her slight accent, claiming that it was the cutest thing and making Colleen blush brighter than a tomato.

"'e's a li'l rascal, stealin' me slippers ev'ry morn'n." She griped, pointing an accusing finger at the dog, who panted and met the woman's stare.

"e's just a pup." Colleen rolled her eyes, nudging the puppy with her foot playfully, only for him to nip at her socks. "An' he's teethin'."

"Jus' keep 'im away from me knickers. 'e pulled 'em right outta the wash las week." Her gran griped as she stabbed the cabbage with her fork. "Tore clean through 'em."

"I'll keep 'im out of yer stuff." Colleen promised, getting up to place her plate in the sink. Nanook jumped up onto her vacated seat, his snout nudging the table top in hopes to find left over food.

"An' of tha table!" Her gran scowled as she sent her relative another withering look. With a roll of her eyes, Colleen glided over to the table to grab the small puppy from the seat, bouncing him as she walked back to the living room.

"T'anks fer dinner, Maimeó." Colleen plopped back onto the couch, wrapping herself in the blanket and resuming her game.

* * *

Light snores echoed around the room as Colleen slept, her body laying haphazardly across the couch. Her blanket had bunched up around her mid section, her feet digging into the edge of the cushion to find some warmth. Nanook had fallen asleep on Colleen's stomach, his body providing a little bit of warmth for the sleeping girl.

The gaming console in which she had been playing was hot with overuse, the television hot to the touch from how long it had been on. The gaming console's red light began to flicker, waking the small puppy up from his slumber. Bleary eyed, the puppy stumbled over to the source of the bright light and sniffed around the console, careful not to touch it. He let out a small bark, hitting the console with his paw once before bumbling over to the slumbering girl. He barked at her, dodging her flying hand as she turned over to the side with a snort. Since his barking wasn't waking her up, he started to pull at her blanket, using all of his energy to pull at the heavy quilt.

"Stop it," She muttered, pulling the blanket closer around her. To her annoyance, her dog kept pulling at her blanket. With a groan, she rolled over to scold the puppy, when she noticed the sporadic flashing of both the TV and the game console. With a curse, she tumbled off of the couch and raced to the TV, trying to turn off the electronic device before it broke. She hissed as she pulled her hand back from the off button, the metal had heated up enough to burn her skin when she touched it. Colleen stuck the finger in her mouth, trying to ease the pain of the burn. Nanook kept barking at her feet, trying to warn her. She pulled the sleeve of her cardigan over her hand, hesitantly reaching for the button again.

Hitting the off button did absolutely nothing. The television kept flickering, and the game console began to smoke as she muttered every profanity she knew. Colleen's finger held down the metal button, an unbearable heat coming from the button through the fabric. The flashing lights began to get brighter, making her blue eyes squint as she held a hand up to shield her poor retinas. Nanook whined as he raced over to the couch, burrowing under the blanket in fear.

The smoke coming from the gaming console increased, making it hard for Colleen to breath as she struggled for an idea. She felt light headed, pulling her cardigan over her mouth and nose to try and stop the smoke form getting into her lungs. Coughs shook her torso as Colleen moved to the edge of the television, squatting down to look at the outlet behind the wooden structure. As a last resort, Colleen pulled at the plug that controlled both the gaming console and her television, her noise of shock echoing through the room as the flashing lights continued. She stood from the floor, squinting at the console as she struggled with the fact that pulling the plug out of the socket did absolutely nothing; in fact, the lights seemed to be getting brighter and pulsing more quickly since she had pulled the plug out. Smoke filled her lungs and made her feel extremely light headed, she stumbled back from the TV, tripping on a chew toy and landing on her backside.

With one last smoke-filled breath, Colleen passed out.


End file.
